


Falling Into Autumn

by allmystars



Series: Suptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Canon Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystars/pseuds/allmystars
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel the joys of jumping in a pile of leaves.





	Falling Into Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Supertober 2019, Day 1: Autumn. Challenge by winchester_reload on Tumblr! (I can't art so I fic instead) I only just decided that I don't care that I don't have the time for this, and I'm doing it anyway, so I'm gonna try to catch up as fast as possible.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

“I don’t understand; why do I need the blindfold?” Castiel asks as he stumbles along, propelled by Dean’s hand on the small of his back. Castiel’s glad for it, otherwise, he’s sure he’d trip and fall on his face. A cool breeze brushes his cheeks, bringing a rosy tint to the soft skin. It’s not cold enough for Castiel to notice, but that probably has more to do with how bundled up he is.

“I _told _you—I have a surprise.” Castiel can hear the grin in Dean’s voice, and he sighs, resigning himself to the situation as leaves crunch under the boots Dean stuffed onto his feet. He’s actually thankful for the warm clothes; since becoming human, Castiel’s least favorite experience so far is _the cold_. He detests it, choosing to wear chunky sweaters and thick scarves more often than not. Oh, and hot _cocoa_. Castiel _loves _hot cocoa.

“Dean, I have things to do. Sam found a new case and we should really—” He’s cut off by a startled squeak as a hand shoves between his shoulder blades, sending his arms flailing as he falls forward. He braces for the hard ground that’s sure to bruise his hands and knees when he hits it, already feeling a betrayal of trust, but the ground never comes and, instead, he lands in a soft, squishy pile of…leaves?

He whips off his blindfold and, yes, he’s in a pile of leaves. “Dean?” He rolls over, not bothering to stand as his eyes find Dean where he stands, not two feet away, giggling like a child. “What was that for?”

“It’s your surprise!” His eyes are wide with excitement, and Castiel can’t help the warmth that suffuses him with that smile—he doesn’t let Dean see it, though.

“I don’t understand.” Castiel cocks his head to the side, lifting a handful of wet red-orange-yellow leaves to his face, examining them closely before breathing in their earthy scent. “Is this a ritual of some sort?” He looks up to find Dean nodding solemnly.

“Oh, yes,” Dean whispers, his face so serious that Castiel doesn’t even think to question him. “It’s a right-of-passage. Everyone needs to play in a pile of leaves at _least _once before they can be considered an adult.” He reaches out a hand for Castiel to take and pulls him to his feet. “So, what do you say, Cas?”

Castiel glances over his shoulder at the huge pile of leaves before looking back into Dean’s eyes. He sees a hint of amusement there, but he doesn’t question it. “I suppose,” he murmurs, taking a step closer to Dean while hiding a handful of leaves behind his back.

“Great!” Dean’s face brightens. “Som you just gotta—Fuck, Cas!” Dean arches his back and gasps as Castiel shoves the cold, wet leaves up his shirt, laughing wildly as he turns and runs, grabbing handfuls of leaves and throwing them in Dean’s face as he Dean chases after him.

He runs and runs, around and around the pile as Dean chases him. He huffs and puffs, still not used to the exertion involved in human exercise, and it’s not long before he tires, bending over with his hands on his knees as he struggles to breathe, but happiness flows freely inside him, more than it has in a long time. He finds that he like this—the leaf ritual, that is—and he’s already looking forward to what else Dean has to teach him.

“Okay,” Dean pants, sidling up next to him and resting his hands on his knees in a matching stance. “This is the final part. We need to jump into it.”

Castiel’s head snaps around. “Jump?” He looks at the colossal pile that stretches at least a foot over their heads, before glancing back at Dean.

“Yeah,” he waves his arms around. “You just…jump.” He grins, reaching for Castiel’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “Ready?”

“I suppose.” Castiel swallows back the apprehension crawling up his throat and squeezes Dean’s hand.

“On three, okay?”

Castiel nods, his determination not to disappoint Dean settling in his bones.

“One…two…three!” Dean drags him forward and they leap into the air as Castiel’s heart stutters in his chest. Air rushes up to meet him as they fall, and then, he’s deep in the pile, surrounded by the dark, and wet, and cool. It smells like soil and decay, but it’s nice, somehow.

The leaves crunch beneath his fingers as he scrambles to find solid ground, and he finds that he’s laughing. Happiness is skipping through him like a child playing hopscotch on a Saturday afternoon, and he reaches for the last place he knew Dean to be.

Dean’s arm, then his shoulder, and neck, and the back of his head. Castiel buries his fingers in Dean’s damp hair—covers his body with his own—and then their lips are brushing, soft and slow. Delightfully gentle as smiles touch and breaths are shared. Dean’s warmth seeps through Castiel’s thick parka and settles in his bones, spreading through his veins until he’s hot all over.

Castiel starts to think that maybe autumn’s not so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at [allmystars_i](https://twitter.com/allmystars_i)  
~  
Follow me on Tumblr at [allmystars-i](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allmystars-i)  
~  
Follow me on Instagram @allmystars_i


End file.
